


Here

by Saanak



Series: For whither thou goest, I will go [1]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F, fluffy little text, those two gave me a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Ruth gets back, Idgie and her have a lot to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally random-french-girl's fault, Idgie and Ruth took over my life, but I'm not really complaining.

The day after Idgie had rescued Ruth from Frank, Idgie knocked at the door of Ruth’s room at five in the morning. Years ago, in what seemed like another life, she would have used the window, but the idea didn’t even cross her mind.

When she didn’t hear an answer, she knocked a little louder. Still nothing. What if….?

Worried, she opened the door and entered quietly. It’s only when she noticed the lack of light in the room that she remembered how early it was. The room was almost completely dark, but she could still make out forms. She also knew that room like the interior of her pocket, so approaching the bed wasn’t even an issue.

As she approched the bed, she heard the soft sound of a respiration, and realized that Ruth was simply dead to the world. She probably hadn’t had a good night of sleep in years, Idgie thought.

Ruth looked incredibly peaceful and Idgie felt her heart grow larger by the second.

She wished time could stop, for she knew that she would happily spend the rest of her life watching Ruth sleep.

She didn’t want to leave the room, but soon realized that hovering over someone sleeping was, well, a bit creepy.

Spotting the armchair beside the bed, she grabbed it and dragged it near the bed as silently as possible. She sat and kept watching her friend sleeping, a small strand of hair moving across Ruth’s face every time she breathed. She resisted the urge to tuck it behind Ruth’s ear. But the desire to touch her, to make sure she was really here, was too strong: as she felt herself fall asleep, she delicately took Ruth’s hand in hers and held it.

/////

Later that morning, as everyone was starting to wake up in the Threasgoode house, Momma Threasgoode knocked at Ruth’s door. She wasn’t really surprised not to hear an answer, but still wanted to make sure that the young woman had everything she needed. However, as she opened the door and saw her daughter asleep on the chair, and Ruth still sound asleep in the bed, both seeming absolutely content as they were, she closed the door quietly and went downstairs to prepare breakfast with a smile on her face.

The two girls were finally together, at last.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after the previous chapter. Enjoy :)

As she was slowly waking up, the feeling of her hand being held sent a thrill of panic down Ruth’s spine.

Was her return at the Threasgoode’s a simple dream?

Her eyes snapped open, and she was half-expecting to see Frank’s hangover form beside her on the bed.

But as she took on the sight before her, she realized she hadn’t been dreaming. This was Idgie, sweet Idgie, brave and ruthless Idgie who was holding her hand while sleeping.

Ruth mused that the younger woman must have had sneaked into the room in the early morning to check on her. The thought warmed her heart, and she wasn’t really thinking when she brought Idgie’s hand to her lips, barely grazing the knuckles.

The slight movement made the blond stir, and soon enough a pair of sleepy blue eyes were looking at her questioningly.

“Hi”, Ruth murmured.

“’Morning” Idgie grumbled. She was probably going to stretch but suddenly noticed that her hand was still in Ruth’s.

Their eyes met and Ruth’s breath was taken away when she saw how much love was in Idgie’s eyes.

It was one thing to hear her say it angrily, as Ruth thought she had to protect both of them by leaving. It was quite another to wake beside the woman she had been in love with for years and be looked at like the most precious thing on Earth.

“I… I’m so happy you’re here”, Idgie said, as she moved her thumb to caress Ruth’s face.

“I can’t believe it, actually” Ruth answered.

Idgie suddenly seemed to wake up completely and got up from the chair, only to sit on the floor next to the bed, her head only a few inches from Ruth’s. Ruth was still holding her hand firmly.

“You’re here. You’re really here” Idgie said again, and it didn’t seem she was saying it for Ruth’s sake. Ruth thought she saw tears in the woman’s eyes. But it couldn’t be…

And then…

“Promise me…” –Ruth realized she was right, Idgie was crying- “promise me you will not leave me again.”

Ruth’s heart cracked.

“Oh Idgie…”

Still without releasing Idgie’s hand, she moved to a seated position on the bed, and by tugging gently at that hand, she made the younger woman understand that she wanted her to sit on the bed as well.

“Idgie”, she repeated, “look at me.”

Idgie was trying to hide her tears, but Ruth caught her chin with her free hand and made her look at Ruth. Once she was sure that Idgie could see how sincere she was, she said:

“Idgie. I love you. It’s always been you. And I shouldn’t have left back then. But I’m here now.” And as she said that, she kissed Idgie on the cheek. “And I’m not leaving”- a second kiss on the other cheek-“ever” – a kiss on the forehead – “again”.

She heard Idgie take a shaky inspiration.

“Damn, y’know how to talk to a girl, don’t you?” They both chuckled and then stayed silent for a moment.

“I love you too, you know” murmured Idgie.

Needless to say, it was one of the best mornings Ruth had ever had.


End file.
